


Dream SMP Grocery Store Group Chat

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antfrost-Centric (Video Blogging RPF), Baker Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, F/M, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: ChaosPurpled wanting deathAnt and Velvet being GayDream being confused
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Dream SMP Grocery Store Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DreamSMP Grocery Store AU headcannons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393056) by [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp). 



Before I start,

GIFT FOR GETOUTTAMYSWAMP!

THE STORE LOGO!

* * *

_**Dream made a chat with 9+ People** _

Purpled: No.

_**Purpled Left 'CHAT'** _

_**Dream added Purpled to Chat** _

Dream: Y e s

Purpled: Fuck you.

Dream: :0

Techno: I can relate to the kid

Purpled: I'd rather get stabbed again than be here

Ponk: Thats not very Wow of you bro

Purpled: I tolerate you

Ponk: Thats very Wow of you bro

Fundy: Hi :D

_**Wilbur Changed Fundy's name to FurryX3** _

FurryX3: Fuck you

Wilbur: My Furry Son :D

**Dream Changed Their Name to Blob**

**Dream Changed Purpleds Name to Deadpan Cashier Man**

**Dream Changed Tubbos name to Bee**

**Dream changed Tommys name to Child**

**Dream changed Technos name to Blood God**

**Dream Changed Quackitys name to Short**

**Dream Changed Nikis Name to Baker**

**Dream Changed Erets name to LGbbQ**

**Dream Changed Skeppys name to SHINE BRIGHT**

**Dream Changed BBHS name to Language**

**Dream Changed Sapnaps name to Arson**

**Dream Changed Georges name to Colorblind**

**Dream Changed Karls name to Honk**

**Dream Changed Puffys name to Mama Puffy**

**Dream Changed Phils name to Dadza**

**Dream changed Ants name to Velvets Husband**

**Dream Changed Hbombs name to X3**

**Dream Changed Jacks name to Mack Janifold**

**Dream Changed Punz name to Beekeeper**

* * *

**  
I NEED OTHER NAMES PLS HELP-**


End file.
